Entrega
by Kourei no Tsuki
Summary: No necesitaban la entrega fisica, sino la del alma.


**Título:** Él no cambia

**Sumary:** No necesitaban la entrega física, sino la del alma.

**Ranking:** K+

**Género:** Romance/Drama/General

**Advertencia/Recomendación:** Quizás un poco de OoC.

**Disclamer:** Chobits no me pertenece, todo su respectivo crédito a sus creadoras, las CLAMP

Esta es una pequeña historia que escribí para un concurso, espero que les guste y me den su opinión. Es un HidekixChii normal, para el concurso Amor a la Clamp y la tematica era mostrar el amor de la forma de esas chicas, sin besos, ni intimidad, es por eso que quiero que lo tomen en cuenta.

.

.

.

**Entrega**

La habitación se encontraba suficientemente iluminada mientras la hermosa computadora permanecía recostada contra una pared para esperar a su amo. Como cada noche. Siempre procuraba venir antes para poder recibirlo con una enorme sonrisa y un abrazo con tal fuerza que siempre caía sobre su cuerpo.

Ese hombre que tanto quería a veces la regañaba por su actitud y la dependencia que mostraba. Le pedía dulcemente que buscara hacer algo con su tiempo sobrante que fuera para ella y solamente para ella. Él no entendía que no estaba dispuesta a renunciar a ese placer de tenerlo siempre en mente, ocupando hasta los últimos rincones del subconsciente, porque él era _su persona especial_ y no le importaban los regaños que recibiera.

Porque ella le pertenecía, al igual que ese hombre a ella. La aceptaba tal y como era a pesar de saber los riesgos que implicaba, una computadora no envejecía, una computadora no generaba descendencia, y en su caso particular, ni siquiera podría entregarse en cuerpo y alma.

Pero esta noche todo sería distinto. Ella lo conocía demasiado bien y sabía lo que necesitaba, aunque él lo negara, estaba dispuesta a todo por hacer feliz a la persona más especial que tenía. Ahora sólo era cuestión de esperar a su regreso del trabajo para ser feliz ella también.

La puerta de la habitación comenzó a girar, indicando que el joven haría su entrada por la puerta. La rubia de cuerpo menudo se preparaba para dar su salto acostumbrado, incluso tomando impulso. La puerta se abrió dejando ver al joven estudiante y se lanzó. — ¡Hideki! —Gritó al instante de chocar contra el pecho masculino. —Bienvenido a casa.

—Gracias Chii —Asintió con una sonrisa, al tiempo que correspondía el abrazo tan efusivo. No era algo extraño de ella, pero presentía que esta vez tendría algo especial que decirle. Había algo en su voz especialmente dulce que tanto le agradaba como le preocupaba. — ¿Cómo has estado?

—Extrañando a Hideki. —Separó un poco sus cuerpos, para mirarlo ansiosamente a los ojos. —Porque Hideki es la persona especial de Chii, Chii hará lo posible para verlo contento. —Y una nueva sonrisa se extendió por sus labios, provocando el rubor intenso en las mejillas del joven. Ella era definitivamente demasiado hermosa.

—Chii también mi persona especial. —La tomó en un abrazo por los hombros para guiarla. Sabía que las computadoras no comían pero si los humanos como él. Tenía hambre y mucha, su estómago lanzó un gruñido como la prueba final, no desayunó nada antes de irse, no merendó durante las clases, no comió nada en su trabajo y si se saltaba ahora la cena no lo soportaría.

—Hideki tiene hambre… Chii preparó algo. —Le dedicó una hermosa sonrisa aunque de sus ojos aún no se borraba un malestar, no era capaz de entregarse por completo a su persona especial porque lo dañaría… pero a la vez esa persona no entendía que necesitaba darle todo porque también a ella la hería. Sentía más presentes esas diferencias con el resto de las computadoras, con los humanos, con él. —La señora Hibiya me ayudó.

—Eso es bueno, Chii. Espero que le dieras las gracias y no hayas hecho un gran desastre. —Cuando llegaron hasta la mesa en el medio de su habitación el joven tomó asiento y la rubia siguió hasta la cocina para traer su platillo.

—Chii se portó bien. —Negó con la cabeza frenéticamente desde la cocina. Con sus manos servía delicadamente el platillo hecho con tanto esfuerzo, le costó trabajo pero por sólo ser para él le puso mucho empeño al prepararlo. —E hizo esto…

Le mostró con orgullo su creación y una gota de sudor resbaló por su sien al instante. Tenía un aspecto extraño, como el de una pasta gris con algunos ingredientes que apenas resaltaban por los colores, distinguió algunas formas de camarones bañados en el líquido, unas verduras y delgados fideos que prometieron alguna vez ser para el ramen.

Le devolvió la sonrisa algo nervioso, no deseaba herirla así que tomó valientemente su platillo y lo colocó al frente. Era como estar al frente de la batalla, debía cuidar sus gestos y sobre todo no morir envenenado, aunque por dentro sollozaba y maldecía ligeramente a la casera por dejarla llevar eso hasta el departamento. ¿Qué habría utilizado? Curioso dio la primera prueba y…

Suspiró aliviado, parecía mortal pero al menos no tenía el sabor en iguales condiciones. No era muy bueno pero tampoco indigestible, bocado tras bocado daba elogios a la chica que sonreía orgullosamente, era feliz porque le hubiera gustado a él.

Acarició su flequillo entrelazando sus dedos en los mechones suaves. A pesar de estar feliz por ella sentía una pequeña opresión en el pecho, la chica era especial y le agradecía que le dedicara tanto amor, también la consideraba lo más importante. Sin embargo eso no lo justificaba.

Él como estudiante de Universidad tenía muchas obligaciones, además de su trabajo y casi no pasaba tiempo con ella. Quería que buscara algo para no sentirse sola cuando no estuviera, era demasiado dependiente y eso lo angustiaba. Chii debía encontrar sus propias metas para existir.

Terminad su plato se levantó para recoger el desorden pero fue apresado por los delgados brazos de ella. Correspondió y la aferró más por la cintura, ella sonrió feliz, era el mejor momento para hacer lo que había decidido. Chii no importaba, sólo Hideki, y si debía perderse a sí misma para complacerlo lo haría con gusto. Porque a pesar de perder todos los recuerdos sabía que él sería lo único que jamás desaparecería de su vida.

Se acercó lentamente hasta su altura para intentar tomar sus labios pero fue detenida por él. Eso la entristeció un poco pero sabía que le sería nada fácil, otra vez tomó impulso para unir sus labios y finalmente pertenecerle en cuerpo y alma, nuevamente fue apartada del hombre con algo de brusquedad. —Chii, sabes que yo no…

—Chii quiere pertenecerle a Hideki por completo. —El hombre se sorprendió por instantes pero inmediatamente recuperó la compostura, tarde o temprano lo esperaba porque fue advertido. La miró con seriedad más ella no perdió la sonrisa, la rubia sabía lo que significaba y ¿aún así lo pretendía? No, él no era capaz de perderla por un simple capricho de su cuerpo, ella dejaría de ser su Chii. Los ojos de la mujer se nublaron por instantes. — ¿Hideki no quiere?

—No es eso, yo no quiero perderte. —La separó de su cuerpo y le enfrentó directamente. —No lo soportaría. —Su voz escapó autoritaria y algo brusca, no quería ser así con ella, siempre deseaba complacerla en todo pero no había forma de que en esto cambiara de opinión. Al entregar su cuerpo su memoria sería eliminada y todo sería diferente. Volvería al inicio. Cuando ella no sabía quien era y aprendía de poco en poco. —Chii, mañana saldremos a pasear.

—Hideki. —Él intentó avanzar pero la mano aferrada a su camisa lo impidió. —No importa si lo olvido todo, quiero hacerte feliz.

—Pero a mí si me importa que lo olvides…—Se inclinó para llegar a su altura y verla directamente a los ojos, no sabía si las computadoras lloraban, pero la suya parecía a punto de romper en llanto. De nuevo la asió por la cintura y la escondió en su pecho para confortarla. —Entiéndeme Chii, si te pierdo por una tontería así no me lo perdonaría… Si tu memoria se va ya no serías la persona que yo quiero, es como si murieras y me dejaras a otra persona, eso me pondría triste.

— ¿Triste? —Cuestionó en un murmullo. — ¿A Hideki le dolería aquí, donde está el corazón? —Sus dedos de porcelana acariciaron la piel sobre la tela a la altura de su pecho, intentando de un modo imposible sentir su corazón.

—Sí, y tú no quieres que me ponga triste ¿verdad? —Ella asintió con un gesto lleno de ternura, eso era precisamente lo que la hacía tan peligrosa a sus ojos. Podría sonar lleno de confianza aunque deseara solamente salir huyendo, se estaba excitando. Malditas fueran las hormonas que no lo dejaban en paz ni un momento. —Entonces prométeme que no dejaras que te pierda de ese modo.

— ¡Hideki! —Se abalanzó contra su cuerpo completamente feliz. Lo tomó por sorpresa la acción y cayó desprevenido al suelo, con el cuerpo femenino bien apegado al suyo. Iba a retirarse rápidamente, pues la sangre le hervía y sentía su rostro arder, pero al elevar la mirada y contemplar su felicidad todo quedó en blanco. Las hormonas se controlaban sólo para detallar cada rasgo del suave rostro de porcelana que tenía a disposición. —Tú me pones feliz, eres la única personal especial para Chii y no permitiré que te pongas triste. Chii no se perderá para dejarte, al contrario, evitará que se pierda su memoria para ser siempre la misma de Hideki.

—Gracias por entenderlo. —La abrazó suavemente mientras ambos sonreían felices, cada uno era el complemento del otro aún sin la unión física. El amor que compartían iba mucho más allá de un beso o una caricia, se desbordaba en la mirada y cada uno vivía de ello.

Esa clase de amor era de los más difíciles de conseguir pero se disfrutaba en gran medida cuando se alcanzaba. Hideki siempre la procuraba y Chii no le permitía separarse de ella porque lo amaba, ya la unión física no era necesaria porque sus almas se conectaban deleitándolos con un sentimiento mayor que lo que podría brindarles eso.

No necesitaban la entrega física, sino la del alma.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**N/Kou:** Edit para agregar el disclaimer ;D


End file.
